


Reincarnation?

by MemeDemon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gay, LGBT, M/M, Reincarnation, Shonen Ai, Yaoi, ereri, riren - Freeform, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeDemon/pseuds/MemeDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reincarnation. Fairy tales. Religion. All beliefs. Yet how come when I saw his face it all seemed like they were real? Corporal. I don't know his name yet, he's just the man out of my dreams, it's like they form a story. But he looks exactly like him... It's just a coincidence... But his voice is even on point... Is it possible to live a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reincarnation?

**Author's Note:**

> My First Story, criticism welcome, feel free to hate on me too, it won't hurt I'll just sort of laugh because your trying to hurt me for no reason.

Lay in bed, Eren stared at the ceiling, his hand on his key necklace his father had gave him. He turned the beside lamp on, having a read through his dream journal, then putting it back on the side, then turning the lamp back off. As he yawned, he began pondering about what would happen next, You see Eren Jaeger had weird dreams, they were almost reoccurring, but it told a story, ever since he began figuring out that fact he began writing them down piece by piece. He went to the doctors over it and they just told him it'd go away soon, when he told his therapist the only advice he got was to just forget about it or just sort of leave it be. Eren also began to believe he could tell the future, the dreams were about himself, Mikasa and Armin after all. He didn't know the others. The dreams consisted of a world filled with fear, humanity dreading the jaws of a titan. Whenever Eren had these dreams he woke up usually depressed or motivated, however he would sometimes get into it a bit too much and be constantly paranoid of the Titans coming to get him, Like a six year old being scared of flushing the toilet then running away when there was really nothing there. However, for once none of those dreams occurred that night, he just woke up confused the next morning. Still confused, Eren stretched in bed, eventually dragging himself out of the comfortable sleeping space, he groaned walking off to get breakfast grumpily, his Dad was out on a business trip, Mikasa had ran away for all he knew, she just disappeared so the only one left was his mum, she tended to get sick a lot and Eren had to look after her but it was all normality by now. Eren popped some bread inside the toaster, rushing around the house, sorting out his homework and bag, then getting dressed, coming back and preparing the toast, buttering it. He then put it on a tray, presenting it all nice and leaving it in his mothers room, she was sleeping. Eren fixed his dark green tie, washing a slight stain on the School Logo on his blazor. "What do I have first..." Eren spoke, humming a small tune afterwards, "English... Woo..." He stopped humming leading on to a groan. Still in disappointment, Eren put his school bag on, then placing his headphones in his ears, letting his music play, dropping his phone in his blazor pocket, lip-syncing the words to the song.


End file.
